This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to combustor air extraction ports for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbines hot section components, in particular turbine vanes and blades in the turbine section of the gas turbine are configured for use within particular temperature ranges. Such components often utilize a cooling airflow, or cooling film over exterior surfaces of the components and/or cooling airflow through interior sections of the components to aide in maintaining the temperature at the component within the particular temperature range. The cooling airflow is often diverted from another part of the gas turbine engine, such as a compressor section or from the diffuser case upstream of the combustor. In some gas turbine engines, however, available space prevents extraction of air from these locations, thus airflow is extracted from the combustor. Extraction from the combustor section, however, may result in a nonuniform pressure field in the combustor, which is undesirable. Thus, air extraction from the combustor is desired that retains uniformity of the pressure field.